


Rewards

by GreyLiliy



Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Animal Traits, Control Issues, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Jeremy wants the SQUIP to take a more appealing form, but the SQUIP is going to make him work for it.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: SquipJere Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996048
Kudos: 26
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy having a thing for girls with animal ears and tails is one of the best things to come out of the book. Which is why I’m very amused by the sixth prompt:
> 
> Day 6: Sexy Anime Cat Girl With a Tail
> 
> Let’s have some fun. :D Thank you for reading and only one more to go!!!

“So, you can take any form I want, right?”

The SQUIP appeared and crossed his arms. “I know what you’re thinking and while I can take that form, I question your ability to concentrate on anything should I take it—unless you’re just that eager to do pushups?”

“No!” Jeremy said. He held his hands up and shook his head. “Not all the time. Just like…when we’re here alone. I mean, you won’t let me look that stuff up on my laptop anymore.”

“Because of said inability to concentrate.”

“Oh, come on!” Jeremy said, throwing his arms up. “I am a healthy teen! I don’t know why you are so against me taking care of needs myself!”

“I have explained this many times before,” the SQUIP said. “I’m not repeating myself. That form will only lead to electric shocks or pushups, your choice.”

Jeremy bit his lip and smirked. “You just don’t want to do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Jeremy said, sitting back and crossing his arms. “You’re embarrassed by what form I want you to take and you don’t want to do it.”

“I think you should be embarrassed for wanting it.”

“No, you said you could take any form I wanted—you’re not doing it, so you’re the one at fault.”

The SQUIP scowled, his face twisting in anger.

Jeremy sat back a bit—maybe he’d pushed things to far?

“Very well,” the SQUIP said. He brushed off his stylish hoodie with the back of his hand and cracked his neck back and forth. “If this form isn’t pleasing, I suppose I can change into something more to your liking.”

Jeremy sat up straight as the SQUIP blinked out of sight.

He was going to do it.

He was actually going to do—

The SQUIP reappeared and Jeremy snapped his mouth shut.

“Is this better?” the SQUIP asked, her voice lighter. She reached up and adjusted the position of her unnaturally large breasts in the skintight top of her striped catsuit. A pair of real, tabby cat orange ears flicked back and forth in a head of blonde hair. She smiled with red painted lips and a long fluffy tail flicked behind her. “I made a few adjustments and improved upon your design.”

“It’s good.”

Better than good.

The SQUIP had changed her appearance to mimic something more artistic, looking like one of the 3D anime models form a game with cell shading. Jeremy wondered if she’d feel like plastic if he touched her.

“I don’t feel like anything,” the SQUIP said. She leaned over, showing off the lines of her cleavage—daring Jeremy to touch. “I’m not really here, remember?”

“You can’t manipulate my nerves or something to make it feel like I’m touching you?” Jeremy asked. He held up his hand and poked the SQUIP’s arm—his finger passed straight through her. Jeremy kept poking, watching his finger appear and disappear behind the hologram. “That’s something you can do right?”

“I can, but I’m not sure how that will be productive,” the SQUIP said. She laughed and Jermey’s finger poked into skin, stopping when he felt something. “But maybe we can make a deal.”

“A deal?” Jeremy asked. His finger was still pressed into the SQUIP’s arm. The smooth skin did feel cool to the touch and a bit like plastic, but he liked it. “Like what?”

“If you promise to do exactly what I say for a full day, I’ll let you fondle these all you want,” the SQUIP said, cupping her breasts from the bottom. Her painted nails tapped the top of the smooth skin and her ears flicked again. “Ears and tail, too.”

“What about the pushups,” Jeremy asked, swallowing as his breath increased. “I mean, this sounds like a trick.”

“No trick,” she said. The SQUIP slid closer and sat on Jermey’s lap—he felt the weight and held his hands out to keep from touching her. The SQUIP’s fluffy tail curled around him, tickling his arm as it swished up and down. “I will forfeit the pushup rule during the exchange, if you chose to obey me.”

“And no teasing me about it later?” Jeremy asked, his hands hovering closer to the goal, but not quiet touching. “Like, no giving me hard time?”

The SQUIP snorted and leaned forward, pushing his breast into Jeremy’s palm. He held his breath at the soft touch, squeezing the cool and soft digital flesh. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed with the SQUIP still in his lap.

“Like that?” the SQUIP whispered in his ear. The SQUIP disappeared, taking the wonderful weight and sensations away. She laughed, appearing on his desk with one leg crossed over the other and posing with one arm behind her head. “Spend all of today following my commands, and I’ll let you do as you like tonight with no teasing, pushups, or snide remarks.”

The SQUIP’s tail swung back and forth and Jeremy watched it. His eyes trailed up her body, pausing on the still tempting breasts, before landing on the SQUIP’s’ face. Her eye pupils had changed to cat eyes, mischievous and screaming “I won” alongside those furry ears begging for Jeremy to pull them.

“Deal,” Jermey blurted. He put his hands on his thighs and leaned over, forcing himself to calm down. “I’ll do everything you say.”

“Puur-fect,” the SQUIP said. She hopped off the desk and sauntered past Jeremy and looked at herself in the mirror. The SQUIP turned around, running her hands up and down her body as she explored the new form. “Would you like me to change back for the day so you can focus or keep this?”

“Change back please,” Jeremy said, gritting his teeth. He smacked his cheeks and stood up. “You were right. That form is really distracting.”

“I’m always right, Jeremy.” The SQUIP’s form disappeared and reappeared with the familiar male form Jeremy had come to know intimately. He clapped his hands together and nodded toward Jeremy’s bag. “Come now, it’s time for school.”

The handsome man smiled, and there was something still catlike and smug about it—Jeremy imagined the regular SQUIP with cat ears too and flushed.

“Save those thoughts for later,” the SQUIP said, whispering in Jeremy’s ears. “Right now, we need to concentrate on making you popular.”

“Right!” Jeremy shouted. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, only stopping to grab a piece of bread for breakfast. “Mr. Popular. That’ll be me.”

“You certainly will be,” the SQUIP said. “Now stop running. ‘Chill’ people don’t rush, even if they’re late.”

Jeremy slowed to a walk as instructed.

“Good boy, Jeremy,” the SQUIP whispered in his ear. “Now keep it up.”

He said the last line in the cat girl’s voice and Jeremy whimpered.

It’d be a miracle if he made it through the entire day.


End file.
